nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Mustang GT (Gen. 5) (2005)
The 2005 MKV Ford Mustang GT was first introduced at the 2004 North American International Auto Show. Ford's design of the fifth generation Mustang is mainly inspired by the first generation of the Mustang and the 2003 Concept. The Ford Mustang GT is the flagship of the Mustang line, just behind the Shelby GT500. The base model was powered by a 4.0L SOHC V6 with 210hp while the GT's powerplant was a 4.6L SOHC Modular V8 producing 300hp. In 2010, the Ford Mustang received a facelift and new engines such as the 5.0L Coyote V8 and 3.7L Duratec V6. 'Need for Speed: Underground 2' The Ford Mustang GT is unlocked in Need for Speed: Underground 2 upon completing URL event 14 during Stage 4. The Mustang GT in Need for Speed: Underground 2 suffers from a large amount of oversteer due to the great acceleration and a live rear axle. It is best used in Drag events but can be also used in other race types such as Drift and Circuit as long as the player is capable of controlling the car in corners. The Wraiths member Nikki Morris drives a Ford Mustang GT. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Ford Mustang GT is purchaseable for $36,000 in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, once the player has defeated the 12th Blacklist racer, Izzy. The Mustang GT struggles in cornering compared to other cars. It has a good acceleration and decent top speed. Pursuit events fit the Mustang GT best, as its ramming capabilites benefit from its heavy weight. Storyline character Razor is seen driving a modified Ford Mustang GT with flame vinyls. It is driveable in the demo version of the game. Blacklist racer Jewels also has a Mustang GT, which can be acquired by the player in career mode, after defeating her and picking the car from a reward card. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0' The Ford Mustang GT is featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 and is unlocked upon defeating the Blacklist racer #10 - Baron. It can be purchased for $33,000. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Ford Mustang GT appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 2 Muscle, costing $50,000. It is unlocked by different means in the game; *'Exotic and Muscle Career:' Take over Kempton Holdings. *'Tuner Career:' Take over The Projects. It has a higher top speed than the Vauxhall Monaro VXR, but lacks a powerful acceleration and precise steering compared to the rest of the tier 2 Muscle class. Due to its weight, the Mustang GT is suitable for police chases. Overall, it performs similar to its last game appearance. The Blocker Neville will drive a Ford Mustang GT, if the player has selected the Chevrolet Camaro SS (1967) as their starter car and is driving a at tier 2 car. In a silver tier speedtrap race of the Challenge Series, the player has to drive a modified Ford Mustang GT. The same car appears as a bonus car for Quick Race use too. 'Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City' The Ford Mustang GT is unlocked in the PlayStation Portable release of Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City upon defeating Steve or upon defeating Poorboy in the Nintendo DS release. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Ford Mustang GT appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car, which can be purchased by the player for $32,000. It is unlocked after dominating the Showdown event in Chicago. In ProStreet, the Mustang GT becomes a torquey car again. Its handling capabilies are better than seen from some of the other American cars in the game, although players still have to face slight oversteer in corners. The Mustang GT is best used in Drag, especially if it is upgraded with the best parts possible. Players who can handle front-heavy cars may find it useful in every other race mode within the game as well. Drag King Karol Monroe utilises a white Ford Mustang GT with a black livery. It can be obtained by the player, once they have defeated her. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Ford Mustang GT appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car, costing $85,000. It is unlocked upon completing Job event, Nick of Time. Unlike its previous game appearance, the Ford Mustang GT is featured with a moderate acceleration and a low top speed of 196 mph (316 km/h). Trivia *The Ford Mustang GT is available as a diecast car in Need for Speed: Undercover. It is unlocked by entering the cheat code i3kx0depfc in the cheat menu. Media 'Gallery' NFSU2FordMustangGTStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 NFSU2 fordmustanggt nikkimorris.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Nikki Morris) NFSMWFordMustangGTStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted razor's mustang nfs most wanted demo.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Razor) NFSMWFordMustangGTJewels.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Jewels) NFSCFordMustangGTStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCFordMustangGTBonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Challenge Series) NFSPSFordMustangGT2005.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSFordMustangGT2005KarolMonroe.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Karol Monroe) NFSPSFordMustangGT2005BonusDrag.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drag) NFSUNFordMustangGT2005Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNFordMustangGT2005DieCast.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Die-cast) 'Trailers' Need For Speed Pro Street - Rogue Speed organization - Karol Monroe|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Drag King) 'Sounds' Category:Cars Category:Ford Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Diecast cars Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Muscle Cars